goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Hoho misbehaves at McDonald's/Arrested
Cast *Ivy as Hoho *Salli as Serena *Kayla as Sophie the Otter *Kimberly as Transcript *(May 14, 2014) *Hoho: Hey, Serena. *Serena: What is it, Hoho? *Hoho: Can we go to McDonald's? *Serena: No. We're watching Monsters University on DVD. *Hoho: But Serena... *Serena: Hoho, I said no. *Hoho: I want McDonald's! Now! *Serena: Hoho, for the last time, the answer is no. *Ash Ketchum (off-screen): Serena, I don't have anything to make the muffins! *Serena: Did you hear that, Hoho? Ash Ketchum said that he doesn't have anything to make the muffins. That means we can go. *Hoho: Yay! *(At McDonald's) *Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get you? *Serena: I want a salad, french fries, a Diet Coke, and apple slices. *Hoho: I want 6 chicken nuggets, medium fries, a medium Coke and a Oreo McFlurry. *Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're all out of Oreo McFlurries. *Hoho: What? Please tell me you're joking! *Clerk: Don't feel bad, young man. How about a soft serve cone instead? *Hoho: Why? *Serena: Because, Hoho, they're out of Oreo McFlurries. Why don't you have a soft serve cone instead? *Hoho: (Kidaroo's voice) NO WAY! I WANT AN OREO MCFLURRY AND THAT'S FINAL! *Serena: Hoho, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have a soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely, or you'll have nothing at all and we'll go back home. Hey! Where are you going? *(Hoho steals a semi-automatic gun from a customer) *Customer: Hey, kid! That gun is mine, so give it back to me right now! *(Sophie the Otter, Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie and Cinnamoroll see Hoho causing trouble) *Sophie the Otter: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. *Cinnamoroll: Let's get outta here! *(Hoho starts shooting the customers) *Customer (Big Fat Liar sound clip): OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! *Senichi Tanaka: Oh no! My leg! *Sakurako Koinuma: Waaaaaaaaaah! *Hoho: Hey! You over there! Yes, you with orange fur, black hair and the Hello Kitty t-shirt! Stop right there or I'll throw a grenade at you! *Sophie the Otter: No! Don't you dare! I'm getting outta here! *Hoho: Shut up, you ditzy, naive otter! *(Hoho throws a grenade at Sophie the Otter, injuring her) *Sophie the Otter: Aauugh! My leg! Somebody call an ambulance! *Serena: Oh my God! Hoho! I can't believe you shot a few customers and threw a grenade at a 14 year old female orange otter in a Hello Kitty shirt! That's it! You are in really deep trouble! I have no choice, but I'm calling the police to arrest you. *(At home) *Ash Ketchum: Serena, what happened? *May: Did Hoho cause trouble? *Serena: You and our friends won't believe what happened, Ash Ketchum. Hoho shot a few customers and kiled several others at McDonald's, all because I couldn't get him what he wanted. He even threw a grenade at someone who was trying to escape. Now we're banned from going to McDonald's until further notice. *Ash Ketchum: OH!!!! (X50) HOHO, HOW DARE YOU USE A FIREARM TO SHOOT THE CUSTOMERS AND THROW A GRENADE AT SOMEONE WHO WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE?!!!!! YOU KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT IS AGAINST THE LAW AND AN ACT OF TERRORISM AND YOU ARE IN VERY DEEP DEAD MEAT!!!! *Cilan: THAT DOES IT! WE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR HORRIBLE BEHAVIOR!!!! *Bonnie: YOU'VE LEFT US NO CHOICE BUT WE'RE GONNA CALL THE KRIMZON GUARDS TO LOCK YOU IN THE BARON'S FORTRESS!!!! *Hoho: Oh no! Not the Krimzon Guards! *Misty: Too bad! We shouldn't have bought you Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto video games in the first place!! *(50 minutes later, the Krimzon Guards come to arrest Hoho and lock him in the Baron's Fortess) *Hoho: Let me out! I'll be good, I swear! *Krimzon Guards: We're sorry, young man. You shouldn't have misbehaved at a McDonald's in the first place. Now stay there until your behavior changes through Bambi viewings. *Hoho (crying in the Baron's Fortress): Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Why does this always happen to me? *(Meanwhile, at the hospital) *Senichi Tanaka's dad: Is our son and his girlriend Sakurako Koinuma going to be all right, Dr. Yoshikawa? *Doctor: Yes, but why do you want to see them? *Sakurako Koinuma's dad: A massacre just took place at McDonald's because Hoho caused a bloody rampage. *Sakurako Koinuma's mom: It must have been from Hoho who stole someone's semi-automatic firearm and shot everywhere inside the restaurant. *(at the hospital room) *Senichi Tanaka: Hi, Dad. Boy, am I glad to see you. *Senichi Tanaka's Dad: We came to check on you. Why were you sent here? *Senichi Tanaka: We were sent here because a massacre took place in McDonald's earlier today. *Sakurako Koinuma: Fortunately, we survived the massacre, so that's why they took us to the hospital. *Sakurako Koinuma's mom: Thank you for telling us that. I just spoke to the doctor and they said you can go home tomorrow. *Sakurako Koinuna: Thank you. What about Sophie the Otter? *Nida: Sophie the Otter is in another room. I hope she's okay. *(In the room, Sophie the Otter is bedridden and has her leg in a cast. She is groaning in pain) *Sophie the Otter: Uuuughhh...Being hit in the leg by a grenade really hurts. *(Cinnamoroll, Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet and Keroppi are standing out side the room) *Cinnamoroll: Do you think she's okay? *Keroppi: I don't know. Do you think we should look? *Cinnamoroll: She got hit with a grenade. I bet she's seriously wounded. Let's go in and see. *(Cinnamoroll and Keroppi enter the room) *Cinnamoroll: H-hey, Sophie... *Sophie the Otter: Hey, guys. *Keroppi: Are you okay? We heard that you got hit by a grenade. *Sophie the Otter: Yeah. I'm in really bad shape right now. At least, my leg is. Cinnamoroll, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I knew that Hoho would end up in the Baron's Fortress...or, something like that. Why is it that people here in GoCity cause such destructive rampages when they don't get what they want? (sighs) I wish everyone here wouldn't be so troublesome and act like normal people. *Keroppi: Yeah, don't we all? But do you know what, Sophie? We can't live in peace all the time. That's just the way the world works. *Cinnamoroll: Yeah, life isn't all rainbows and butterflies. You should know that by now after reading all the news these days. *Sophie the Otter: (sighs) I know, I know. I'm just in a bad mood right now, that's all. That and my broken leg. All of this has left me totally bummed out. *Keroppi: Aw, it's okay, Sophie. I'm sure your leg will heal in no time. *Cinnamoroll: Yeah. How about we keep you company while your leg heals? We'll give you a good book to read and a Nintendo to play some games to keep you busy. That way, you won't be so bummed out about being hospitalized. *Sophie the Otter: Aw, thanks, guys. You're really sweet. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos Category:Series based on Jewelpet Category:Series based on Maple Town